Mistaken
by AkioofWind
Summary: 2017 atb., Zero pepares for the Black Rebellion, but will the two new guys blow it? D*** straight Oc/Kallen/Oc CC/Lelouch... Placed before the Black Rebellion ,Oc's kinda obvious , R&R appreciated, good or bad, rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer…

I do not own Code Geass, Sunrise, and Clamp do. I own myself. That's it… Thanks! :3

-----

Chap 1.

2017 a.t.b. , Zero has made his mark on Japan. Many followers arrive to join the Black Nights, a group lead by Zero in an effort for a free Japan. Enlistees find their roles in the Knights and prepare to move out. Akio is an ace pilot of the Britania Empire, prepared to break in to Zero's ranks and Join the Knights to gather data for Britania.

Akio was standing in line waiting for his turn to be chosen for his skills that he had. (Piloting a Nightmare, Espionage) He had made it into the room and the doors locked behind him and a voice under a helmet spoke.

"I see you wish to join me? So you understand what you give up, including your life if you have too?" asked Zero. (Lelouch Lamperouge) "Yes, I understand…" said Akio dressed in his normal attire (Blue Jeans, Black Shirt, Blue Hoodie, and Shoes with Brown hair and Eyes) "Very well, now show me what you can do…" said Zero, throwing a Key for the knightmare to his left "Get in and go after that Knightmare, ok… W4?" asked Zero "Alright" said Akio in a bored manner (Cover-Up) He got in it and did exactly what he said. Until he said "push the red button." "Why? It will just eject me… oops…" said Akio realizing he just blew his cover 'Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!' "Wait a minute… CC bring me his files" asked Lelouch "Here they are…" said CC "It says he's a… Britanian!? Trained In Espionage!?" screamed CC seeing as how they were screwed (Like a Lightbulb). They allowed a Britanian spy to infiltrate their main base. How could they be even more stupider? "All Units we have a spy… Converge on my position… Take down unit W4!" screamed Zero into a mike that ran through out the whole base. 'A spy? How? Who?' thought Kallen, baffled as to how someone managed to break in, and infiltrate ranks. Zero's mind was in a state of disarray. He had no idea that the 17 year old in front of him was a spy. 'He must be half japanese…' thought Zero As the whole base's Knightmare section lit up a good to go signal.

Akio was also screwed. He was on the -23rd floor. He had to go up 23 floors just to escape. Lucky for him the knightmare section is a floor down. So he instantly put the Knightmare into full speed and dodged everyone he saw. It was Espionage be he was not clear to engage the enemy. He was just an unarmed 'Citizen' in his role. He made it to the -20th floor before the Knightmares were on him. He had to engage but… his orders were firm, right from Charles D. Britania. But he never said he couldn't hit and run. So he jumped in the air did a 360˚ turn, at 180˚ he fired a couple of rounds at the legs of 2 Southerlands and downed them allowing the drivers to escape via. Ejection. He continued the other 180˚ and drove up 10 floors, before he was flanked by a 'special' Southerland, the Guren Mk-2, piloted by Kallen Kozuki (Stadtfeld).

"I don't have time for this!" said Akio bringing up a screen on his pilot screen sending a video message to her. "Listen you don't have to do this, I just wanna go home, Why don't ya let me?" asked Akio " Why? Because your Britanian, you are most likely a pilot based on how skilled a pilot you are, and You ask to be let free? To kill another day?" Said Kallen rhetorically. "Hmmm… You have a poi- BYE!" he said distracting her and running away.

As she chased him a new recruit got ahead of her and took a few shells to the legs, fell down, and created a giant crash involving Kallen who preceded to scream out "DAMMIT!" "Heh… Clean up on isle -5 Heh, Adios." Said Akio smirking at his work and taking off though the doors at the top floor and escaping, ditching the knightmare and Disquising himself until he reached the fall-out base. He was safe for now.

-----

Updates may be slow, but thanks for reading, R&R, it is a small story...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer… I do not own Code Geass, Sunrise, and Clamp do. I own myself. That's it… Thanks! :3

-----

The Next Day.

Akio is sitting at a café drinking a cappuccino when his cell phone's text message alert goes off. It say's 'get to the fall back base, from, your boss'. So he goes. Once he arrives his boss, who's eyes seem outlined in red, tells him he's fired and says "Get out of here!" so he leaves.

The Next Day.

Akio is at the same place with another cappuccino and is reading the paper when he spit takes reading that his ex-boss shot himself 20 minutes upon him leaving yesterday. He realizes that this must mean that Zero discovered who he really. Unfortunately he used his real name. 'No worries, just got an evil organization on my ass…' thought Akio as he started to get up and go home, to his apartment. Upon arriving he notices that his door lock is wrong, not the way he left it, and before that, he noticed that there was a strange van out in the parking lot. 'Hmmm…' Akio thought to himself and brushed it off. But he knew better, he ripped out his mag-12 pistol and entered the apartment. He closed the door softly and winced when the door clicked. He knew what the elevens were capable of. And he did not want to be caught off guard, Unfortunately for him once he got into his room, he heard a noise in the kitchen and dove to the side of his door, pistol at the ready. And almost as if planned a Knight walked through the door, Car-4 assault rifle in hand.

"Its all Cl-… Oh shit…" was all he got to say before he was k-ode. "What? What happened?" asked another Knight. Akio mimicked his voice and said "Just Kidding, got you heh heh…" "Stop doing that…" said the knight in response "Okay…" said Akio pretending to be disappointed.

Akio instantly took the guy's 'spare' uniform, which strangely fit, and got dressed, and put on the hawk-like visor, to cover his eyes.

He then proceeded to say, "He's not here… Lets go…" "Fine" said Ogi "I can't wait until I get my hands on him! He banged up my Guren Mk-2!" said Kallen in response.

Later That Day.

Walking down the halls of the base with Kallen and Ogi as escorts, Akio was sent to Zero to give a status report. Upon arriving 2 huge doors opened, and closed as he stepped in.

He reached a chair when Zero rose up across the room behind a desk. 'Drama Queen' Akio thought. "You can take that mask off, W4." Said Zero "So you know… ok then, that was a little low, Don't you think?" asked Akio "Exceptional Losses…" said Zero. "So what, now you kill me? Or do you let me go? Or-" said Akio when he was cut off by Zero saying "Join me… I'll give you a new life… One without limits…" "Hmm… I suppose, I'll have to think about it, later…" said Akio and walked out the door, without the mask on.

Everybody outside stared at him and ripped rifles out and aimed them at him thinking he assasinated Zero.

"I'm not wearing my mask am I…?" asked Akio, everybody shook their heads no and stepped aside to reveal Kallen fuming with her Mag-Q aimed at his chest and fired.

Red blood flowed out onto the floor as Akio resisted falling down. But he fell to his knees and then on his chest unconscious. And as Kallen was about to finish him, Zero's voice rang out through the base's intercom saying "W4, Akio, has taken my advice, and may join the Black Knights, he is not our enemy, for the time being, Britania is. Kallen immediately dropped the gun and ran like hell to the Guren Mk-2 and hid in it, while Zero walked out the room and noticed Akio on the floor, bleeding, unconscious, and then the pistol in front of him. He instantly recognized the pistol, seeing as how it was specially made for Kallen.

He ordered "You two, get the soon-to-be recruit to the Infirmary, CC you find Kallen, I need to talk to her. Now!" said Zero as he walked back in the room and thought about what had just happened, 'Ehh… He'll be fine, it wasn't fatal, just painful, I hope this doesn't affect his decision, …great…'

Thank you for the feedback, It really helped, tell me if this one is better.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer… I do not own Code Geass, Sunrise, and Clamp do. I own myself. That's it… Thanks! :3

Thanks to: Megami no Senshi Yami, I know what I must do… Thanks! :3

Later That Day.

After being shot and falling unconscious, Akio is found in stable condition at the Black Knights infirmary. Kallen is still in hiding but, CC found her and told Zero where to send troops. Kai was patrolling the corrodors toward the Guren Mk-2. Kai is an 18 year old boy, who wears a Black shirt, Black hoodie, Black pants, and Shoes. He has Black hair and eyes. He is a Black Knight new recruit with an unknowingly great experience in piloting, thanks to hours of flight simulations ie. Video games.

'I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm so fucking dead…' Kallen thought as she hid in the Guren Mk-2.

She knew that there would be hell to pay, but the announcement hadn't happened yet. And she thought Akio killed Zero~sama. Kai is a full Japanese persona, no Britanian, which means he couldn't fully relate to Kallen, but they have something in common, the death of a relative. His younger sister, and her older brother. He got to the -24th floor, the southerland hangar, and spotted the Guren Mk-2, and used his skills in stealth to approach the knightmare unseen, fearing she may retaliate. Once he was underneath it, he used a special winch, designed by Zero, to get up to the Knightmare pod, he then used a Kase Cracker to open the sealed door. She was holding her knife close to his head when it opened but was stunned when she realized she… knew him.

'I-It can't be, he died in the assault from Britania.' Thought Kallen as the strange, but resembling teenager coaxed her out saying "it's all right", but, he realized she looked a little familiar to, like a long lost friend. The first one to break the silence was Kallen. "N-No way, you're supposed to be dead!" said Kallen as she passed out from shock. "Hmm? What'd I do?" asked Kai rhetorically.

In the Infirmary Zero couldn't help but to notice that Akio should be out in about a day or two. "Zero-sama… I-It's not her f-fault, cough, I would have done the same thing, I-If I were in her position" said Akio as he fell into a deep sleep, due to anesthesia. But Zero still couldn't shake the feeling that this was his fault. 'Its illogical, Its not my fault!' Thought Zero.

And just then Kai walked in with Kallen is his arms, bridal-style, passed out, and set her down lightly, on a small couch.

"You did well Kai, thank you." Said Kai. "Lelouch" CC whispered "He seems to be related to her… It's very faint but I can sense it in both of them." "Good to know CC, thanks" said Lelouch in a whisper back. "Well after everything you've done today I think you deserve a rest" "Hai, Zero~sama" said Kai as he sighed extremely loud, and jumped on the couch next to where Kallen was placed, and fell asleep. 'Note to self, raise coffee prices for the new guys…' thought Zero.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast, nothing unusual, just a bunch of crap about planning, The Black Rebellion.

The Next Day.

It was a school day for Lelouch but not everyone was there, just Kallen, Shirley, Milly, Nina Rivalz, and Suzaku aside from 2 open seats and non-important characters.

The teacher walked in and said "Good Morning Class, we will be having 2 new students joining us, there names are Akio A. and Kai K., will you please come in?" Finished the teacher as 2 students walked in, but one, was somewhat tear-eyed from pain, and the other was extremely shy, seeing as how these people were anti-Japanese.

"Hey what the hell, he's an eleven!" said a random person, as the class preceded with a "Boo!", minus Lelouch, Shirley, Suzaku, and Kallen. "Hey man it's alright, we'll both get through this together" said Akio as he wrapped his arm around Kai to steady himself as he cried tears of… passion ie. Pain "3, 2" Kai said and Akio let go and fell to the floor in pain.

Lelouch literally could have shot himself, his 2 most competent pilots, were complete idiots, and nearly blew his cover. Kallen went wide-eyed and started to bang her head on the desk thinking…

"No, No, NO!" Suzaku got up, went to them and bowed while saying "I'm sorry for their rudeness, welcome to Ashford academy."

Shirley was cracking up on the inside how Akio and Kai reacted with open arms to spears and swords. Unfortunately for Akio, Kallen had seen Akio without his mask/visor and knows he's a Black Knight.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer… I do not own Code Geass, Sunrise, and Clamp do. I own myself. That's it… Thanks! :3

-----

"What the Hell? Are you serious?" asked Kallen in an uproar. Akio then stumbled to his feet, and said "What'd I do?" "Hey… what did _we_ do…" Kai interjected. "Lelou? Why are they fighting?" asked Shirley "Do they know each other?" finished Shirley. "I honestly don't know…" lied Lelouch 'Gah! Those Idiots.' "Maybe she is just pms-ing…" lied Lelouch to get a little humor, but got two quick, but angry glares. Kai, and Kallen Kozuki. "Why did you glare, Kai?" asked Lelouch 'If their gonna make my life hell, then I'll make theirs one too…' thought Lelouch. "Uh, err, umm… Gotta go…" said Kai, standing up, and bolting from his chair to the door, and out the hallway "Where?" asked the teacher, "Bathroom" screamed Kai already halfway down the hall to the bathroom.

Weanwhile VV was sitting in a chair in Britania running a complete random citizen scan "Random search generating… Who gets Geass?" said VV, as the computer, with every citizen of Britania began to reel…

Later That Day.

School was pretty boring. Kai and Akio's first day's were tough. They made it through them with, with little interest from the students. He _could_ have been a good friend if he wasn't a mortal enemy of their leader, which was lectured to them at the first recruit meeting.

Akio's bandage began to rip a little but nothing bad happened, he just applied tape to hold them down.

Kai went to train at the gym and was still being ridiculed, but got to train with Lelouch, lets face it he is weak as hell. A fly could beat him if he didn't have Geass on his side. Kai didn't want to showboat to be labeled as a jock, so he remained at Lelouch's level.

Kallen continued to resist that the K. in Kai's last name was Kozuki but it could be possible, after all, she hadn't seen him for 10 years.

CC was… as you can guess, ordering Pizza with Lelouch's credit card and waiting impatiently for it to arrive. She was about to call a complaint, when she had a sudden urge to pass out. She did not. The only other time this had happened was when Lelouch's received his geass.

Kai took a blow from Lelouch when they were boxing, though it was very light, Kai got a little pissed, and punched him square in the face, and Lelouch then fell to the ground. "Are you all right?" asked Kai feeling sorry as Lelouch whispered "You basterd" as he tried to open his Geass eye, but couldn't, 'What the hell? Is this your doing, witch?' thought Lelouch.

Elsewhere in Lelouch's room CC resisted passing out for a second time, but failed.

'Now what did they get?' thought VV 'Hmm… that's odd, it's different than anything I've ever seen.

'What the hell! Why do I have this pounding headache… I-It's not natural' thought Akio as his right eye started to have a tingling sensation. He could no longer see out of that eye for a good 5 minutes before he regained vision. He looked in the mirror of his room at the academy and fell into a deep trance, unable to move, and fell asleep, upon looking at the dark red eye with the strange insignia in it. He woke up to find a very angry, but dazed CC standing over him.

"Ack, what the hell are you here for?" asked Akio "Your soul, what do you think?" said CC annoyed "I don't know, I mean, why else would I ask?" asked Akio equally annoyed "Your Geass, who gave it to you?" asked CC "What the hell is a ge-ass?" asked Akio confused as to why a Black Knight was in his room "Don't play dumb… I know you know!" said CC more annoyed "I honestly don't know what your talking about!" said Akio even more annoyed "Well, what about the contract?" asked CC as she grabbed his collar and the world faded away into nothingness, and his eye and her forehead exposed insignias. "What the F-?" was all Akio got to say before memories of the Britanian onslaught started to play through his mind.

And he fell to his knees, grabbed his head, and felt an even worse headache than before. CC also had the memories of all of her fatalities played back, and that's not all, memories of the geass, her youth, and Lelouch all played again and again. They were in their own memories, reliving the good and bad. Akio also had memories of the intrusion, his mother's murder, and Kallen's gunshot, until finally nothingness. Akio was the only one to pass out. CC released them from their memories and pain. Poor Akio, doesn't even notice that if CC is here, then Ashford has a connection to Zero.

Lelouch began to recover and his eye started to glow but it was too late. Kai was already looking away, toward Kallen, who just walked in. So Lelouch closed his left eye and reopened it to a regular purple eye.

Kai looked back over to Lelouch and helped him up saying "Sorry…" "…It's okay…" said Lelouch with a small hint of venom in his voice. 'You basterd' thought Lelouch 'If only my Geass worked' he continued, and just then his phone's text message alert went off saying 'Your room, Now!... from, CC' "Great what now?" asked Lelouch, unknowingl outloud "Hmm?" asked Kai "Oh, its nothing" said Lelouch waving his hand and walking off. "Ugh… Idiot…" said Kai under his breath.

Akio woke up sometime later thinking it was just a fucked-up dream. "Who was that… She looked framiliar… Wait I got it, that woman with Zero." Akio said out-loud "Aha!" Kallen said jumping out of the hallway saying "I knew it you're a Black Knight!" "Oh, umm… Please don't tell?" asked Akio pleadingly. "Oh shut up Akio… I thought you were, and, why would I sell out one of my comrades?" asked Kallen rhetorically "I don't- Wait? How am I a comrade?" asked Akio "Because, dumbass, I'm his knight, you know, this?" she said punching him lightly in his gunshot wound. "Oh… OH! Kallen! Shit… Please don't kill me!" said Akio "Calm down they'll hear us!" said Kallen "And besides I needed to say… Sorry…" finished Kallen sincerely "Da-What-now?" asked Akio baffled "Apology accepted?" finished Akio. "Really you and that other guy nearly blew his cover…" said Kallen "Who Kai? He's a knight? And Zero? He's here to?" asked Akio. "Yes I believe so…" said Kallen "Well who do you think Zero is?" asked Akio "Honestly, Lelouch" said Kallen. "Snicker, snicker, hah, Lelouch as Zero? Really? He's weak as hell! And doesn't look like he could even pilot a nightmare…" said Akio "That's true…" said Kallen "Hey? Who's the green haired lady?" asked Akio "C2?" "C2, what kind of name is that?" "Who knows" said Kallen "That's all I know about her" finished Kallen. "Mmk, Thanks… See ya 'round?" asked Akio "Okay" said Kallen as she walked away.

-----

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Happy Hanukkah as well!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer… I do not own Code Geass, Sunrise, and Clamp do. I own myself. That's it… Thanks! :3

-----

The Next Day.

"Ugh…" said Akio as he woke up from the day before. "I have got to talk to CC" continued Akio "She seems as if she'll know" finished Akio. "He opened his door to surprise as Lelouch was standing there about to ask a question "G' morning" said Akio "Good morning, I have to ask you a question" said Lelouch straight out. "About what? Gr-ass? Err… Geass?" asked Akio as Lelouch was at a loss of words 'H-he knows?' "Who told you that nonsense? Asked Lelouch. "Someone named CC?" answered Akio still not completely sure. 'That Damn witch' thought Lelouch "Who told you about her?" asked lelouch. "Kallen" answered Akio a little bit suspiciously.

Lelouch then left to go talk to his… partner. "CC, what the hell did you do?" asked Lelouch while he grabbed his finger print less revolver "Now I have to go kill Akio" said Lelouch "Go ahead ,try, I bet you a years worth of pizza, without complaints, you cant" said CC "Deal" said Lelouch as he took the revolver and cocked it.

"Hey, Akio, you in there?" asked Lelouch. "Yeah sure, come on in, what do you need?" asked Akio he turned around to notice lelouch's eye glowing, and a revolver in his hand. "This is the way you die" said Lelouch as Akio closed his eyes, and reopened his right eye revealing a geass, and throwing Lelouch into a trance. Akio then passed out, and something else took over, all the dark thoughts and memories. "Lelouch L., it is not yet your time, go back" said Akio, with a great amount of venom and sorrow in his voice.

Lelouch closed his eyes, reopened them, went to his room, threw himself onto the bed CC was about to lay on, and passed out.

Akio's repressed form followed him swiftly, and once at his room, released Akio from the darkness, casting him onto the floor, and falling back into a deep slumber.

5 Minutes Later.

"Wha-What happened?" asked Akio as he started to get up, noticing an angry CC standing over him for a second time "Is this some perverted habit of yours?" asked Akio "Tch… shut up, why are you here anyway?" Asked CC, as Akio began to stare at the cramped walk in closet. "I can't say I remember, but I have some questions for you this time…" said Akio with a devious smirk on his face.

Meanwhile Kai was walking outside to his dorm, when he noticed that Kallen was walking in the same direction. He then noticed that she was holding her cell phone in her hand, tight, and that there was a keychain on it with only half a heart. "It couldn't be, could it?" asked Kai to himself.

He looked at the half of a heart on his key chain, and it looked exactly the same. They were in the courtyard when Kai decided it was time to make his move. He got even closer and stealthily snuck his arms over her shoulders and wrapped them around her neck in a brotherly lovingly manor.

"What the hell!" Kallen shouted out as she flipped him over her, and onto the ground "Oof…" said Kai before he was engulfed in an evil aura. "Uhh… bad timing?" said Kai as Kallen picked him up by the collar, and started shaking him around. "Kallen! Stop it, It's me!" Kai managed to say as he was being shaken. "Me? ME!?" said Kallen "Me who!?" asked Kallen while fuming "Kai! Your brother!" said Kai as the shaking stopped and the crowd that was slowly gathering fell silent. "K-Kai?" asked Kallen as Kai showed her the other half of the heart and put it together with hers, and it made a soft chime. "Uhh… Hard, to, breath" said Kai as he could no longer talk as his collar was choking him. "O-Oh, sorry" she said putting him back on the ground as the aura fled and he was engulfed in a sad but happy hug from Kallen. "So? Miss me?" Kai asked as his head met her fist lightly. "Shut up you baka!" she said, and then she noticed it, the crowd! 'Uh crap! Everyone knows I'm Japanese now! Lets hope it doesn't haunt me.' Thought Kallen, and just then an announcment from Milly rang through the academy. "Lelouch has a surprise, first one to find him gets it!" she chirped out, and the crowd fled, all minus Akio, who had long since finished his talk with CC, Shirley, and Milly holding a cordless microphone, she was the source of salvation.

However a chain of comments was starting "What?" Akio started "The?" continued Shirley "CUTE!" ruined Milly as she ran over to the group and joined in on the seemingly awkward hug, completely oblivious.

All Akio could do was stare wide eyed at the emotions Kallen and Kai had been sharing, feelings of suppressed happiness that now resurfaced. This kind of reminded him of himself, just it was sadness that was suppressed.

Later That Day.

Akio was walking along the halls of the academy aimlessly as he reopened his wound. He used some ImPaKt Gauss that Zero had given him to say sorry for. But by the time he applied it, it went into his jacket, and shirt. He mumbled a swear word as he walked down the halls toward the laundry room hoping he was the only one, he wasn't, 'happy' Kallen was sitting their doing her own laundry as he walked in.

She noticed the stain and had to ask, but was beat to it as Akio answered with "…Paint" Her only answer was "You really are an idiot, you know that?" "Heh, that's me" he said suppressing a slight chuckle. "Then her face turned into complete seriousness as she started to speak "_We_ got a mission" "Yeah, I know, I was informed pre-hand" he said. 'Oh… Alright" said Kallen as her laundry finished and she left. 'Oomf, what did I get myself into…' thought Akio as his laundry just finished.

-----

Another chapter done!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Sunrise and Clamp do. I own myself... Thanks! :3

-----

Knight of the Mission (Black Knight Mobile Fortress)

"CC, this is W4, energy fillers are go, mobile float system activated, weapons evaluation check complete, beginning launch sequence" said Akio over the headset to CC as if he had done this many times before, which he had. "This is Q1, I'm ready too" Kallen said over her headset "Copy you two, you understand the mission?" asked CC. "Hai, completely destroy the place?" asked Akio pretty sure of himself. "That is a positive, now go!" CC said as she punched in the launch codes and set the nightmare frames flying out of the launchers. Meanwhile one Kururugi Suzaku and his Lancelot were chasing after them while stealthed, due to radar dampeners created by Lloyd.

Some Time Later

Kallen and Akio were five minutes out from the target when CC broke over the intercom, "W7 will be providing sniper support if it gets to hairy" "Thanks for the update" said Akio as he turned the speed up a notch on his personal nightmare frame, complete with a personal mini-shrapnel cannon on the left arm.

His nightmare was as black as the night sky itself. It would have been impossible to see if it had not had the glow in the dark ridges around the armor, just because he thought it was 'different,' hell that thing would have been the greatest stealth nightmare, but... the glowing destroyed that factor.

The next five minutes passed with relative ease as the new auto-pilot features were great add-ons. They came into contact with the building and proceeded with "Operation: Squib." W4 had been assigned... distraction, while Q1 was assigned... hunter.

Their jobs were suited due to field experience, and trust. Akio took the nightmare fight through all 13 floors of the rectangular building as various workers in the "Mizaki Heavy Industries" plant were frantically running away for their lives. As they would run the would be taken out by automatic sentries placed outside by Kallen. They would fire into the crowds killing various people as Akio would spook them out. Suzaku couldn't take it anymore. He deactivated his dampeners and flew through the hole Akio went in to create less damage. Once in he fired a few pulses from his rifle at the strange nightmare, before Akio had any idea what was happening.

Startled he shouted "Shit!" as Kallen said her own calming sentence "Keep your head about you! Or its over..."

"Yeah, I'm sorry" he said as his sheepish smile could be seen over her video receivers. "Can you handle yourself?" asked Kallen as Akio again sheepishly replied with "Heh, yeah" and just then Suzaku started to say "Enough! This is horrible! How can you just stand by and watch this! You... Monster... I'll make you pay!" he finished shouting as he charged full speed at the "C4-southerland" with his blades extended, slashing at the right leg, only to miss as Akio maneuvered around the blade, and saw something he didn't want to, shield generators on the white nightmare '...crap...' thought Akio as he started to remember something Zero once said about his cannon.

Flash-back "W4, If you should ever come into contact with the Lancelot, you may use the secret shell, In fact I want you to. Your nightmare will go offline due to power consumption, but the radius, power, and weight of the explosion, in theory, should destroy the enemy with one shot./Flash-back

"I know I'm gonna regret this... Kallen get ready to make an evac. call, I'm gonna need one" he said all the same, no worry. "Copy" she said as she went on her own to make the call. "Suzaku, right? Pleasure meeting you, but you know what?" asked Akio "What?" Suzaku answered blankly "You-Could-Have-Had-A-V8!" he said as he activated the cannon and his hub display said 'Firing' and just as he read it, something happened, the cannon burst and the shrapnel exploded in the barrel and assimilated the arm and destroying the left leg and damaging the right one.

All he could do was scream in pain as a piece of the cockpit snapped and pierced through his right rib cage, breaking some ribs. Soon he was completely unable to move as his power shut down and the Lancelot began to ride toward the nightmare that refused to stand on its one leg, and toppled over to the left side. Kai, who had observed this thought he had to do something for hid friend, but it was impossible, Kallen was dealing with enemy nightmares with ease, and Kai was simply to far away from him to make it in time.

The next second he payed attention, the nightmare and the Lancelot were gone, one being carried as the other carrying it to a ship in the middle of the North Pacific Ocean, to transport the nightmares to the heart of the Britanian heartland.

-----

:3 Another one bites the dust.

-----

Over 5,000 words!


	7. Note

Announcement (Sort-of)

These I own... :3 (Sorry... I'm to lazy to put them in the story, since its a little late, but this is just to get an understanding/feel of the characters... again sorry)

-----

Probably should have done his long ago... Character Profiles!

Akio Amatarasu

Height/Weight/Body---5'9"/122lbs./Large(by way of clothing size)

Hair/Color---Long/Brown

Eyes/Color---Brown/L. Geass

Gender---Male

Personality---Kind/Distant/Proud

Clothes/Shirt/Hoodie/Pants/Shoes---Undershirt/Blue Hoodie/Blue Jeans/Black Shoes

Squad/Name---Tamaki/W4

Friends/Family---Kai Kallen CC Shirley Milly Suzaku/None

Injuries---Gunshot wound mid chest

Nightmare---Pure Black/Southerland/EMShrapnel C./Glow In Dark Trim

---

Kai Kozuki

Height/Weight/Body---5'11"/115lbs/Medium(by way of clothing size)

Hair/Color---Long Ponytail/Black

Eyes/Color---Black

Gender---Male

Personality---Distant/Depressed/Happy

Clothes/Shirt/Hoodie/Pants/Shoes---Undershirt/Black Hoodie/Black Cargo Pants/Black Shoes

Squad/Name---Tamaki/W7

Friends/Family---Akio Lelouch Milly Shirley/Kallen

Injuries---None

Nightmare---Pure Blue/Southerland/Sniper R./None

-----

Sorry 'bout that!

Heh... Review?


End file.
